


Videoshooting

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Big Time Pornstars [3]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Battle for Dominance, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Carlos, Bottom Guitar Dude, Bottom James, Bottom Jett, Bottom Logan, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Cheerleader Carlos, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Famous Dak, Fanboy Logan, Flirting, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Hate Sex, Jock Kendall, Kendall is a gentleman, Large Cock, Locker Room, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Pornstars, Post-Coital Cuddling, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Carlos, Top Dak, Top James, Top Kendall, Voyeurism, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four boys got their jobs at the Rocque Records Filmstudios and are now producing a lot of pornographic content.<br/>Third installment of the Big Time Pornstars series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time (Kogan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Logan's and Kendall's first time in front of a camera. They never met before, but quickly start to have a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. This is not an accurate description of the porn industry.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

To say that Logan was nervous would be an understatement: He was terrified. The brunette just arrived at the Rocque Records film studios to shoot his first porn video ever. When Logan arrived at the studio, David was already waiting for him, together with a tall, muscular and blonde guy.

  
“Logan! Good to see you again! This is Kendall, your film partner for today. Kendall, this is Logan. “

  
Kendall and Logan shook hands and Logan’s heart skipped a beat when he looked into Kendall’s intense green eyes.

  
“Nice to meet you Logan. “

  
The blonde nearly swooned when Logan smiled softly at him, revealing his dimples.

  
“Nice to meet you too. “

  
David led the two young men through a smaller dressing room into a big room with many shower stalls.

  
“Take a shower and then get dressed in the clothes chosen for you. I’ll pick you up from the dressing room in half an hour. “

  
“Should I stretch myself for the video? “ Logan asked.

  
The casting director smiled.

  
“Good thinking, Logan. What do you think, Kendall? “

  
Logan turned to the blonde, who looked at him, eyes full of desire.

  
“No, I don’t think that will be necessary. I’ll do that later. “

  
Logan blushed and nodded understandingly. After his shower, Logan took a look at the clothes he would wear for his first porn video ever: short sweatpants made out of soft grey fabric, a simple simple shirt, navy blue, and black tight boxer briefs. When Logan reentered the dressing room, his eyes widened, because Kendall looked absolutely gorgeous: The blonde wore a tight, white shirt with short sleeves, which perfectly accentuated his trained torso, and blue adidas shorts, matching Logan’s shirt.

  
“You look amazing. “ Logan said instinctively, blushing almost instantly.

Kendall chuckled huskily.

  
“Thanks. You look gorgeous. “

  
Logan blushed even deeper. In that moment David arrived again, saving a mortified Logan. Together they went to a small film set, which looked like a normal bedroom: light blue walls and a king size bed in the middle with pillows, a blanket and a bedside table on each side. There was also a video camera pointing at the bed.

  
“Where is everyone? Shouldn’t there be a camera man at least? “ Kendall asked.

  
The casting director chuckled.

  
“We”re doing a lot of stuff different than other porn studios. Get comfortable please. “

  
Both Logan and Kendall sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, arms and legs touching.

  
“Okay, I’ll just explain our studio’s working policy real quick. Then you can get started: Firstly, we want our videos to be as realistically as possible. That means there is no script or instructions. We’ll just give you a setting or a situation and you’ll have to act on it. Secondly, in order to be as realistic as possible your pleasure and your orgasms need to be real. So no overexaggerated moaning or shit like that. We’re going for authenticity here. Thirdly, if you ever feel uncomfortable or afraid during the shoot say it and we’ll immediately stop the shoot and there will be no negative consequences for either of you. Fourthly, no camera man. In this room there are hidden cameras and microphones everywhere, apart from the obvious main one here. So you don’t need to pay attention to the cameras. The editor will find the perfect angle in the end. Fifthly, even though there is no camera man doesn’t mean you’re alone. There is always someone going to be watching through the cameras in case something goes wrong. And I often sit in the room watching our actors performing. “

  
“Why? “

  
“Well for once I really like watching. It is a really big turn on. But I’m also casting director and head of the development department. If I watch you performing in real life I often get new ideas for pairings or scenes to play. “

  
Logan nodded understandingly.

  
“Oh and one last thing: If you want to make a creampie video, say it before we start. We’ll need a hand camera then. Just come somewhere else. Now, as it is the first time for the both of you, we’ll start this video with a short imterview sequence to get you comfortable. “

  
“Let’s do it then. “ Kendall said.

  
David sat down behind the main camera and switched all cameras and microphones on.

  
“Why don’t you introduce yourselves quickly? “

  
Kendall smiled at the main camera.

  
“My name is Kendall. I’m 19 and from Minnesota. “

  
Logan waved at the camera and added:

  
“And I’m Logan. I’m 19 too and from Texas. “

  
“Who of you will top today? “ David asked.

  
The blonde lifted his hand and grinned.

  
“I will. “

  
“This is the first time for the both of you. Are you nervous? “

  
Logan shrugged.

  
“A little bit. But I’m really excited as well. I mean I’ve seen Kendall’s interview video. Like damn. You’ve got an amzing body. “

  
The brunette winked at Kendall.

  
“Wanna see it in real life? “ the blonde asked teasingly.

  
“You know I do. “

  
Kendall laughed quietly and pulled his shirt off quickly. Kendall was very fit and had trained muscles. His body was hairless, except for some soft blonde hair under his arms and Kendall’s happy trail, leading from ins naval down to his manhood.

  
“Damn. “Logan exhaled softly.

  
He raised a hand and trailed it over Kendall’s torso, feeling strong muscles under the warm skin. Logan’s fingers were tracing Kendall’s abs and ghosting over his nipples. The brunette scooted closer to Kendall, kissing him softly. The kiss quickly became more intense and after a few seconds Kendall’s tongue slipped into the brunette’s mouth. They made out shortly, until Kendall said:

  
“I think it’s only fair if you undress too. “ the blonde said suggestively.

  
Logan chuckled and got rid of his shirt, revealing his pale, slim and hairless torso. Kendall let out a small growl.

  
“Fuck. “

  
The blonde looked towards David and said:

  
“Just look at him. He’s gorgeous. “

  
The casting director chuckled.

  
“What’s your favourite thing about Logan? “

  
Kendall poked the brunette’s cheek.

  
“His cute dimples. And his magnificent ass. “

  
The blonde winked at the smaller guy.

  
“Come on. Show us. "

  
Logan got up and kneeled on the bed, his back facing the main camera. He watched over his shoulder how Kendall pulled down his short pants teasingly slow. The blonde revealed slowly Logan's firm and perfectly shaped bubble butt, which was still covered by his tight underwear. After the brunette's pants were gone, Kendall kneaded the round globes, dick twitching in his pants. The blonde grabbed Logan's chin gently and turned his head towards him.

  
"I'm going to fuck you really good. "

  
The two kissed again and Kendall pushed Logan onto his back, before crawling on top of him. While their lips and tongues moved against each other, their hands were wandering to explore the other's body. Logan and Kendall quickly became hard, their erections straining against the fabric of their clothes. Logan's hips bucked up, grinding his clothed dick into Kendall's leg. The blonde quickly caught up with what the other man wanted and started to move his hips too.

  
They were rutting against each other, breathing heavily, when Logan's aroused and dazed brain noticed something: The hot, throbbing erection rubbing against his thigh was huge! The brunette moved and pushed Kendall back, until the surprised blonde was sitting on his butt. Instinctively he spread his legs, when Logan pulled off his shorts. The blonde didn’t wear any underwear, so his erection was freed immediately, slapping against his sixpack.

  
"Fuck… Man, you are huge. "

  
The blonde chuckled.

  
"Thanks. "

  
Kendall moaned surprised when Logan wrapped his hand around the blonde's erection, stroking it. The taller guy tugged at Logan's underwear.

  
"Get that off. "

  
The brunette eagerly pulled off the last piece of fabric on his body, before continuing to jerk off the blonde. Kendall grabbed Logan's dick to return the favor. For a minute, they made out, jerking each other off. Then Logan's mouth moved down: He nibbled at Kendall's collarbone, his tongue flicked against his nipple and dipped into the blonde's naval. Logan followed his lover's happy trail, placing kisses on the firm skin, until he reached Kendall's erection. At first, he mouthed at the base, while fondling Kendall's balls. Then, Logan licked at the head, lapping up the pre-cum. He wrapped his lips around the hard, hot flesh, suckling on it. The brunette started to move his head up and down, taking a bit more than two thirds of Kendall's very large dick into his mouth. With his right hand he stroked the part, he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

  
Kendall threw his head back and moaned as his lover sucked him off skillfully. His hand was buried in Logan's soft black hair, guiding his movements gently. The blonde let Logan work his dick for a couple of minutes, before pulling him off of his cock. He gave his lover a short kiss, before pushing him onto his back. Kendall crawled on top of Logan and started to pepper his skin with kisses: He sucked lightly on Logan's neck, before kissing down to the brunette's nipples, suckling on them. The blonde's mouth wandered over the smaller one's soft belly to his erect manhood. Kendall took it into his mouth instantly, moving his head up and down. Since Logan was not as well-endowed as Kendall, the blonde could take his whole cock into his mouth.

  
Kendall caressed Logan's dick with his mouth for a minute, while stroking his own dick lazily. Soon Logan, filled with intense, burning lust, moaned:

  
"Fuck! Get inside me. I need you. "

  
Grinning, the blonde let go of Logan's dick. He flipped the smaller guy around, so that Logan was on his hands and knees, and got some lube from the bedside table. Kendall coated his fingers with the sticky substance and turned back to Logan. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto his lover's round ass, before circling his entrance with a lubed finger. Kendall pushed a first finger into Logan, which went very smoothly, because Logan was completely relaxed and eagerly welcoming the digit. The finger was moved in and out of Logan a couple of times, before a second finger was added. While Kendall moved them and scissored them, he brushed against Logan's sweet spot. The brunette moaned and pushed involuntarily back as a jolt of pleasure ran through his body.

  
"Do that again. " he demanded breathlessly.

  
Kendall smiled smugly and started to massage his lover's prostate. The brunette continued to moan wantonly, because every brush against his prostate set his body on fire. He was so focused on the pleasure that he didn’t even notice how a thurd finger slipped inside him.

  
When Kendall thought that Logan was stretched well enough, he pulled out his fingers. Logan whined pitifully at the sudden emptiness and lack of stimulation. Eager to be inside him, Kendall slicked up his erection with the lubricant and lined himself up with Logan’s hole, before pushing in slowly. The brunette’s eyes widened as the bulbous head of Kendall’s manhood breached his hole. Logan groaned loudly and pushed back lightly. He loved the feeling of being stretched open by Kendall. He loved the way his lover’s hot erection filled him. It felt like it took an eternity until the whole length of Kendall’s impressively sized erection had disappeared into Logan.

  
Once he bottomed out, Kendall stopped for a few seconds taking a deep breath. Logan felt so indescribably amazing: His hot, velvety walls were twitching around his dick, clinging to it and making Logan so deliciously tight. Kendall grabbed Logan’s hips and started to rock his hips slightly, giving Logan time to adjust. When he saw that Logan barely had any problems taking his cock, the blonde moved faster. The taller man moaned and panted as Logan’s inner walls caressed his erection in all the right ways.

  
Logan felt like he was in heaven: Every time Kendall moved insise him, he brushed Logan’s prostate, sending pleasure through his body. Every time Kendall’s hot, throbbing erection filled Logan, a fire was ignited in Logan’s belly. Moaning and mewling, Logan lost himself in the pleasure of getting fucked by Kendall and pushed mindlessly his divine ass back, trying to take more of Kendall inside him.

  
Even though, he loved to fuck Logan from behind and to be able to look down and watch how his dick disappeared between Logan’s ass cheeks over and over again, Kendall needed to see Logan’s face. So he pulled out of his lover and turned him on his back. Logan spread his legs welcomingly and Kendall sunk into him, sighing contently. While Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall’s waist, the blond hovered over his lover with his arms on either side of Logan’s head.

  
They both loved their previous position, but fucking like this was even better: Kendall adored the way Logan’s face changed when he hit his sweet spot. The brunette’s face lit up, his cheeks were flushed, his chocolate brown eyes glazed and his luscious lips slightly parted. Logan was always handsome, but for Kendall he was 10 times more beautiful like this. And in return, Logan loved being underneath Kendall. With the taller guy’s weight on him and his strong arms on either side of him, the brunette felt safe and protected. Furthermore, Logan loved looking up into his lover’s gorgeous, intense eyes. Fucking like this felt intimate, as if they were making love instead of getting off in front of a camera for money.

  
Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan passionately as the smaller guy grabbed his dick to jerk himself off. As Kendall sped up his thrusts again, thrusting into Logan passionately, they were panting into each other’s mouths, exchanging open mouthed kisses, since they were too breathless to kiss properly.

  
They moved against each other for many more minutes, until Logan felt a familiar pull in his lower abdomen.

  
“I’m coming...” he moaned and jerked himself off more furiously.

  
Soon he reached his orgasm, moaning loudly and shooting his cum all over his hand and torso. Kendall continued to fuck him through his orgasm trying to draw Logan’s orgasm out, even as the brunette's walls tightened even more around his dick, suffocating it. Then the pleasure became too much. Kendall pulled out of Logan and took his slick erection into his hand. After a couple of strokes, the blonde came. He groaned:

  
“Fuck yeah...”

  
Kendall spilled his seed all over Logan’s flat belly where it mixed with Logan’s own cum. Breathless and exhausted, Kendall collapsed next to his lover.

  
For a minute they laid there in silence and unmoving as they tried to catch their breath. Eventually, Logan remembered where they were and sat up carefully. He looked at David and asked:

  
“How was it? “

  
The casting director chuckled.

  
“It was great. You two have a great chemistry and natural talent. You two were better than some of our more experienced actors. “

  
After telling Kendall and Logan that they could take as long as they would need to get dressed, the casting director left. The blonde slowly got up and helped Logan to get out of bed as well.

  
“You were amazing. “ Logan said and gave Kendall a peck on the cheek.

  
“So were you. "

  
As they were walking towards the showers, Kendall asked:

  
“Wanna get a coffee? Get to know each other better? “

  
Logan grinned and nodded.

  
“I’d love to. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	2. Partners in crime (Jarlos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch how Carlos and James make their first porn video ever. For the two of them there could be no better first partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. This is not an accurate description of the porn industry.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“Hey, James. “

  
Carlos threw his arms around James, hugging him tightly. The brunette chuckled and hugged Carlos back.

  
“Hi, Carlitos. “

  
“Ready for today? “ James asked.

  
The Latino grinned.

  
“So excited. “

  
“Me too. “

  
The two young men were led to the showers, where they were told to shower and get dressed in their designated clothes, before the Rocque Records casting director would pick them up. After they were done showering, they got dressed: James in a black tank top and shorts, while Carlos wore a tight-fitting button-up shirt and short jeans.

  
“Damn, you look good. “ Carlos pointed out, grinning.

  
James gave the Latino a dazzling smile.

  
“I know. But so do you. These shorts really bring out your gorgeous legs. “

  
Carlos winked.

  
“Thanks. “

  
A minute later, David came to pick them up. He led them onto set: a bedroom with light green walls and a queen size bed.

  
“One of our many bedroom sets. “

  
“Looks comfy. “

  
David smiled.

  
“Get comfortable then. “

  
James and Carlos sat down on the bed, bodies pressed together.

  
“So, I’m going to go over the rules, before we’ll start with a short interview sequence and then the real action starts, okay? “

  
The two young men nodded.

  
“Rule One: No script. You’ll be given a setting or a situation and you’ll have to act on it. So, basicslly you’ll be roleplaying most of the time. Rule Two: Authenticity. We want your pleasure and your orgasms to be real. So, don’t overexaggerate the sounds you make or fake something. Only if you feel pleasure, our viewers will too. Rule Three: Don’t do something you’re not comfortable with. If you are uncomfortable or afraid say something and you can stop anytime without repercussions. Rule Four: There is this main camera and multiple hidden cameras and microphones all over the room. Don’t worry about your positions or the perspectives. The guys from the post-production department will take care of that. Even though, there won’t be a camera man or something, someone will be watching through the cameras to make sure that you are safe and well. And occasionally I’ll sit here and watch. “

  
Carlos grinned slyly.

  
“Watch, eh? “

  
David winked.

  
“How could I resist? Last rule: If you want to cum inside your partner, tell us before we start recording and you’ll get a handcamera. Did you get everything? “

  
James and Carlos nodded.

  
“Great. We’ll start with a small interview to get you both comfortable. “

  
David switched the cameras and microphones on and said:

  
“Why don’t you introduce yourself? “

  
“I’m James. I’m 19 and I come from New York. “

  
Carlos waved cheerfully and added:

  
“My name is Carlos. I’m 19 too and I love corndogs. “

  
James and David chuckled.

  
“Who’s topping? “

  
The Latino poked James’ belly.

  
“James will. “

  
“This is not the first time you met, right? “

  
Carlos nodded.

  
“We met up yesterday, had a couple of drinks and got talking. “

  
“How did it go? “

  
“It went awesome. We’re getting along really well. Carlos is a great guy. “ James said and his partner nodded eagerly.

  
“Are you excited? “

  
“So fucking much! Just look at him! He’s hot as fuck! “ Carlos exclaimed.

  
James chuckled.

  
“Thanks. You’re really gorgeous as well. “

  
“Favorite body parts of each other? “

  
Carlos impatiently tugged James’ tank top up.

  
“Definitely those abs. “

  
The casting director turned to James, who grinned smugly.

  
“What about you? “

  
“I love Carlos’ legs. They’re perfect. “

  
“You really know how to flatter a guy. “ Carlos said winking.

  
“Only handsome guys like you. “

  
The Latino grinned and leaned down to lick James’ abs. James looked amazed at his partner.

  
“You’re awesome. “ the brunette muttered.

  
Then he grabbed Carlos’ chin and pulled him into a kiss. The Latino grinned and responded to the kiss very eagerly. After a few moments, he pulled off James’ tank top, hands running over his partner’s trained torso. They made out for a while until James pushed Carlos on his back. Lying on his side, chest pressed into Carlos’ side, James sucked lightly at his partner’s neck. His hand trailed to the first button of Carlos’ shirt and opened it. James kissed the patch of skin he revealed. The brunette continued to open buttons and mouthing at the smooth caramel-coloured skin he revealed. When James reached the waistband of Carlos’s shirt, he pushed the opened shirt off of Carlos’ muscular shoulders. James wanted to tease Carlos and opened his short jeans, while tonguing his naval. The Latino was not in the mood to be teased though:

  
He pushed James until the brunette was sitting, his bare back against the headboard. Carlos straddled his partner, sitting in his lap. Carlos tangled his hands in James’ soft hair, kissing him eagerly. James groaned softly into Carlos’ mouth, aroused by Carlos taking charge. While they made out, groping each other, Carlos started to grind his hips into James’ hips, rubbing their clothed half-hard dicks against each other.

  
They rutted against each other for some while, until an impatient James snuck his hand into Carlos’ already opened pants. He wrapped his hand around Carlos’ erection and pulled it out of the Latino’s pants, stroking it. Carlos huffed annoyed and lifted himself off of James’s lap to get rid of his pants. Now completely naked, he got back into his lover’s lap. James continued to jerk off the Latino while Carlos worked on getting James’ pants off.

  
Soon they were both naked, erections sliding against each other. James’ right hand wandered over his partner’s back to his bubble butt and kneaded the firm globes, while his left hamd stroked Carlos’ dick. Carlos was returning the favor. Eventually, James moved forward until his lover was lying on his back with James hovering above him. James couldn’t take his eyes off Carlos. The Latino was just too attractive:

  
He was a lot smaller than James and had a muscular built, even though he was not as bulky as James. His skin was smooth and had a deep, rich caramel color. Carlos’ eyes were brown with a hint of gold and they filled with burning desire. The Latino’s hair was black and short and James loved how it felt between his fingers, while he admired his lover’s gorgeous body. Carlos was almost completely hairless, except for his arms and legs. He also had trimmed hair around his dick and underneath his arms. And Carlos’ dick... Well, it almost made James regret that he’d top today: about 7 inches long, thin and curved to the right and with the same skin color as the rest of him. Carlos was uncut and he was leaking pre-cum.

  
“I want to taste you. “ the brunette whispered huskily.

  
James didn’t give Carlos time to reply. Instead he immediately started to lick and lap at his partner’s erection as if it was James’ favorite lollipop: James swiped his tongue from the base to the head, before wrapping his lips around it. His tongue swirled around the head, dipping into the slit. Then James moved down, taking inch after inch of Carlos, while the Latino panted and groaned. James was very talented and well-practised at giving head, so he did not only make Carlos lose his mind, but James was also able to take all of Carlos into his mouth and deepthroat him. The Latino’s hips bucked, when James swallowed and hummed around his dick, which intensified the pleasure Carlos felt.

  
Carlos let James suck him off for a couple of minutes, until he came dangerously close to cumming. The Latino pulled his partner away from his cock, suddenly flipping them over, so that Carlos was on top.

  
“My turn. “ he said grinning.

  
He kissed James passionately, before taking a closer look at his partner’s body: James was much taller than Carlos and more muscular built with broad shoulders and hard, well-defined abs and pectoral muscles. James’ skin was flawless: light, but with a small tan and smooth. His pink nipples were erect, contrasting to his skin and he was hairless except for his arms, legs and some trimmed public hair. All of his hair was chestnut brown and James’ eyes were hazel. And James’ rock-hard erection was magnificent with its 8 inches. Furthermore, it was completely straight, surrounded by chestnut brown hair and James’ balls. To Carlos he was the most gorgeous guy on Earth.

  
Carlos kissed his way down from James’ neck, suckling at his nipples shortly, before continuing down towards his dick. The Latino pressed a kiss onto the tip, tasting James’ pre-cum. Eagerly and unable to wait, Carlos swallowed the first half of James’ dick, making the brunette moan surprised. Carlos bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically, tongue massaging James’ erection in all the right ways. He loved sucking James off: His throbbing dick felt so hot and heavy on his tongue and his pre-cum tasted amazing: sweet with a hint of saltiness, the kind of intense flavour that spreads through your whole mouth and that you’d want to keep in your mouth forever.  
The Latino sucked James off for a minute, turning the brunette into a wanton, hot and moaning mess. Eventually James could not handle it anymore.

  
“C-Carlos, I need to be inside you. “

  
The caramel skinned beauty grinned smugly. He pulled away from James’ erection and straddled him. Meanwhile, James coated his fingers with lube and snuck them between Carlos’ perfect ass cheeks. The brunette noticed that Carlos was already a bit loose (from stretching himself in the shower) so he quickly sunk two fingers into his lover. Carlos gasped as he was stretched by James’ fingers. The brunette noticed that he had no problems taking it, so he quickly slipped a third finger into his lover, marvelling at Carlos’ tightness. James fingered Carlos gently, brushing against his sweet spot teasingly now and then. The Latino whined pitifully as he was teased, so James pulled his fingers out of Carlos and covered his erection with lube.

  
“Go on, Carlos. Ride me. “

  
The Latino grinned and nodded eagerly. He reached out behind him and grabbed the shaft of James’ dick, steadying it, before he slowly sat down on the long erection. Inch after inch of James’ throbbing, slick dick disappeared in Carlos, who threw his head back and panted as he enjoyed the feeling of impaling himself on the hard cock. Once Carlos was seated in James’ lap, he stopped moving for a few moments. The Latino got used to the stretch of taking James, while James had to fight back his nearing orgasm. Carlos was very tight, his twitching walls were hugging James’ cock in all the right places, and hot.

  
“You feel so good on my dick. “ James panted.

  
His partner smiled smugly and started to rock his hips slightly, trying to find the right angle. Quickly, Carlos found his prostate. When that happened, Carlos leaned forward and braced himself, hands on James’ muscular chest, before he started to move properly. Carlos began to ride James hard and fast, moaning every time his prostate was hit.

  
James couldn’t believe his luck. When he got the job, James didn’t really know what to expect. On one hand, he knew that he’d have a lot of fun doing porn. After all, he’d literally earn money by having sex and James loved sex. But on the other hand he knew that doing porn would be different than having privately sex. He read multiple interviews with former pornstars, where they “revealed” that doing porn was conpletely fake and extremely exhausting. So obviously, James was very happy that Rocque Records was doing things differently. But James was even happier about Carlos. He couldn’t believe that this gorgeous, incredibly hot, funny and kind man was here on top of him, riding him furiously. Carlos was filled with an internal fire and everything he did; he did with passion, especially having sex. The Latino felt so amazing around him: velvety walls caressing his dick. His tight heat nearly drove James mad.

  
After Carlos rode him for a few minutes, James moved forward, flipping them over so that he was on top of Carlos, James’ dick never leaving Carlos’ body. The brunette kissed his partner hungrily as he started to thrust into Carlos passionately. The only sounds in the room were pants and moans and the soft sound of skin slapping against skin. The scent of sweat and sex permeated the air as their bodies rocked against each other. Their bodies were glistening with skin and their hands were clawing at each other.

  
Every time James thrust into Carlos, the Latino felt like he was floating. James’ dick was massaging his sweet spot with every movement, sending jolts of pleasure through the Latino’s body, making his blood boil. Carlos grabbed James’ shoulders tightly, trying to find something to hold on to as James fucked him mercilessly. The black-haired bottom was the first to cum:

  
Carlos wedged a hand between their passionately moving bodies and stroked himself. Soon, he felt the familiar hot and bubbling feeling in his belly and he shot his cum all over his hand and torso. When he came, he groaned into James’ mouth:

  
“Fuck! James! “

  
The brunette fucked Carlos through his orgasm, walls constricting around his cock. Panting, James asked his partner:

  
“Where do you want me to cum? “

  
“Cum on my face. “ Carlos replied breathlessly.

  
James moaned aroused and pulled out of Carlos. He scooted up until he.was straddling Carlos’ chest. James jerked himself off furiously, eyes fixed on his partner’s face. And soon James came, grunting and throwing his head back. His thick, hot cum spurted onto Carlos’ face, covering his cheeks and lips. Exhausted and breathless, James fell onto the bed next to Carlos and watched how the Latino licked his cum off of his lips.

  
“Damn, you taste really good. “

  
James smiled and kissed Carlos lazily, tasting his own seed.

  
David stopped the cameras and microphones, before standing up, which attracted James’ and Carlos’ attention.

  
“You were amazing. One of the best pairings I’ve ever seen. “ the casting director said.

  
“Thanks. “

  
“Rest for a bit. You have as much time as you need to rest, shower and get dressed again. “

  
The older man left the room and Carlos snuggled lightly into James.

  
“We should work together more often. “ he remarked tiredly.

  
James nodded.

  
“Definitely. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	3. Bonus Chapter 1: Meeting the VIP (Dagan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dak is a famous popstar and Logan his biggest fan. When they meet in a hotel, Dak quickly takes Logan to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. This is not an accurate description of the porn industry.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“Oh my god! You are Dak Zevon!“

  
Dak turned around to see a hot, kind of small guy look at him in amazement: He and his partner Logan were shooting a porn video, where Dak played a famous actor and Logan his fanboy. Dak swept his eyes over Logan’s slim body, obviously checking him out. Then he nodded.

  
“I am.“

  
Logan beamed.

  
“I’m your biggest fan!“

  
Dak grinned. Logan was an amazing actor.

  
“I’m glad to hear that.“

  
“Can I... Can I get a hug?“ Logan asked nervously.

  
The other male nodded and opened his arms.

  
“C’mere.“

  
After Logan fell into the star's arms, Dak's hands 'accidentally' brushed against Logan's butt. So, when the two males moved apart, Logan was blushing hard.

  
"You give great hugs." he mumbled shyly, making Dak grin.

  
"So do you."

  
Logan nodded, pretending to feel too nervous to say anything else, before Dak added:

  
"Why don’t you come upstairs with me? I really want to get to know you better."

* * *

When they stepped into Dak's hotel room, Logan was pleasantly shocked: The hotel room was amazing! It was bigger than Logan's flat and was furnished and decorated very nicely.

  
"Do you want a drink?"

  
"Sure."

  
Dak walked over to a small table with many glass carafes and poured into two glasses whiskey. He gave one glass to Logan, before they clinked their glasses. It was actual whiskey, so when Logan took a sip he had to cough a bit, which made Dak chuckle. He thought that Logan's nose wrinkling was extremely adorable. The taller man patted the other man's back.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah, it's just… something I'm not used to."

  
Dak chuckled again as he saw that the faint blush on Logan's cheek. It seemed that this was all what Logan did: blushing. The two men walked to the huge window on the opposite side of the room, looking over the city's skyline, and when Logan took another sip from his drink he was more prepared for the burning.

  
"It's beautiful." Logan whispered.

  
"It is."

  
The VIP turned to Logan.

  
"And so are you."

  
The smaller man blushed and his heart started to beat faster as Dak reached out with his hand to caress Logan's cheek, before leaning in. Logan eagerly awaited the coming kiss, so his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned a bit towards the other man. And when their lips met… It felt like fireworks going off: Dak's lips were warm and slightly chapped and they felt so wonderfully, moving against his own.

  
After a few moments, they broke apart. Dak looked at Logan with a happy glint in his eyes. His thumb ran over Logan's plumb lips, before he kissed him again. This second kiss was not as chaste anymore. Heat simmered underneath as Dak gently pried Logan's lips open to slip his tongue inside the smaller man's mouth. The brunette groaned when he caught a taste of Logan for the first time: The black-haired male tasted sweet, almost sugary, with a hint of the whiskey's smoky, full-bodied aroma.

  
Logan's body went slack, letting the other man explore his mouth, as their tongues danced. When they separated eventually, their faces were flushed and Dak murmured huskily:

  
"Bedroom?"

  
Logan nodded excitedly. They stumbled into the elaborately designed bedroom unable to keep their hands off of each other. Logan barely noticed how lavish the room was. He was focused on Dak's strong hands on his body. But when Dak pushed him onto the king-sized bed, Logan noticed how soft the mattress was. It felt like he was lying on clouds.

  
When Logan was on the bed, lying on his back, Dak quickly crawled on top of his smaller lover, straddling him. They started to make out again, while Dak's hand sneaked underneath his lover's shirt. He quickly pulled it over Logan's head, making a mess out of his hair. The taller man kissed Logan, while hiss hands ran over Logan's smooth skin, caressing it, before he pinched Logan's nipples slightly, which made the smaller boy gasp into Dak's mouth. Dak mouthed at Logan's jaw, sucked lightly at a sensitive spot on Logan's neck and nibbled on his lover's collarbone, enjoying the soft, sweet sounds Logan made.

  
Quickly, he unbuckled Logan's belt and proceeded to pull the black-haired guy's pants down. Dak's eyes widened when he saw that Logan wore tight, black boxer briefs, which tented over his erection. Dak could even see a small wet spot, where Logan's pre-cum seeped into the fabric. The taller man rubbed Logan's clothed dick, making Logan yelp.

  
"You wear too many clothes." Logan gasped and flipped them over.

  
Dak was surprised by this change in Logan, but Logan being in charge and being on top of him turned Dak on a lot. The black-haired male grinned down at his lover and slowly started to open the buttons of Dak's button down shirt. Logan kissed the smooth skin he revealed and when he reached his lover’s nipples he clamped his lips around them, suckling and tongue flicking against the pink nubs.

  
“Stop teasing.“ Dak groaned.

  
Logan winked at his lover, before getting rid of the button down shirt. The black-haired guy was shocked as he stared at the gorgeous guy underneath him: Dak’s torso was muscular, but not in a bulky way. His muscles were lean, but very strong underneath Dak’s smooth, warm skin. Logan’s lover was mostly hairless, except for some dark brown hair underneath his arms and an arousing happy trail in the same color. Dak’s gorgeous body was complimented by his soft, perfectly styled dark brown hair, his warm brown eyes, who had specks of gold in them and his handsome face.

  
“Like what you see?“ Dak asked cheekily.

  
Logan just nodded mutely. He leaned down and kissed his lover hungrily, hands massaging Dak's strong torso. Then the black-haired male kissed and licked his way down, trying to reach every inch of his lover's gorgeous body with his hands or mouth, before he reached the waistband of Dak's skinny jeans. Hastily, Logan opened them and quickly pulled Dak's trousers and underwear off, too impatient to wait, and he gasped when he saw Dak's marvelous cock: Its size was above average combined with a nice thickness. Dak's cock was surrounded by trimmed dark brown hair and with his heavy balls underneath. The erection was throbbing, pre-cum leaking out of the engorged flesh.

  
Dak gave Logan a small nudge, murmuring huskily:

  
"Come on, Logie. I know you want it."

  
The black-haired male grinned and bent down to wrap his lips around his lover's cock. Dak moaned when his erection was engulfed by the wet heat of Logan's mouth. Logan swirled his tongue around the head of his lover's hard cock, eagerly swallowing the vast amounts of pre-cum Dak produced. He bobbed his head up and down, taking more cock into his mouth and down his throat, making Dak moan. Then Logan pulled off, teasingly slow, before kissing his way down from the head to the base of Dak's cock. The black-haired pornstar tongued at his lover's balls.

  
Then Dak grabbed Logan's head and pulled him up to kiss him. Dak sat up, getting rid of Logan's remaining clothes. He kissed Logan's hip bone, before telling the smaller guy:

  
"Lay down on your side."

  
After Logan was positioned, Dak laid down next to him, facing his lover's cock, while his erection dangled in front of Logan's handsome face. Understanding what Dak wanted, Logan took his lover's cock into his mouth again, while Dak's mouth did the same with his dick. Logan's head rested on Dak's thigh as he worked his cock with his mouth.

  
Both males felt immense pleasure in that moment, as the sensations of sucking someone off and getting sucked off were almost too much. The combination of the feeling of their lover's hard cock on their tongue, tasting their pre-cum, and the feeling of their erections being pleasured by skilled mouths was marvelous.

  
They sucked each other off simultaneously for a few minutes, before Dak pulled out a half-empty bottle of lube. He lubed his fingers up and slid two slowly into Logan's already stretched body. The black-haired bottom moaned as the two fingers breached his body. The vibrations of his moan were transferred into Dak's cock, which intensified the pleasure he felt, making him groan loudly.

  
Dak eagerly fingered his lover, scissoring his fingers to renew his stretching. The brunette searched for Logan's prostate and quickly found it. When his two fingers brushed against his lover's prostate, Logan jerked and moaned, trying to push back onto Dak's fingers. Dak chuckled.

  
"Eager, aren’t we?"

  
Logan just moaned. While he continued to suck Dak off, taking him all the way down his throat, the brunette pushed a third finger into Logan. The black-haired male swallowed around his lover's dick in his throat, making Dak moan and buck his hips instinctively as he tried to push deeper into Logan.

  
Too impatient to wait any longer, Dak pulled his fingers out of Logan, who let go of his cock. Quickly, Dak moved behind Logan, so that they were lying on their sides with Dak spooning the smaller guy. The taller pornstar covered his erection with lube and slowly pushed into Logan. Once he was sheathed completely inside his partner, Dak exhaled heavily and moaned:

  
"Fuck you are so tight."

  
"T-Thanks."

  
Dak slowly started to move his hips, rocking in and out of his lover. The brunette angled his thrusts, trying to find his partner's sweet spot and when he found it, Dak grinned. He continued to hit that spot as he gently thrust into Logan.

  
The brunette turned his head to look at Dak adoringly, leaning back against his strong chest. A muscular arm was wrapped around his stomach, pulling him further into Dak's body. Logan kissed Dak passionately, silently urging him to go faster, so Dak did what Logan wanted and sped up his thrusts, but they still remained gentle thrusts.  
They made out, while Dak thrust into Logan lazily for a few minutes. Eventually, the brunette wanted to change the position, so he pulled out of Logan and pulled him onto his hands and knees. Now that his lover's ass was exposed, Dak thrust two fingers into the willing body again and noticed that he was much looser than before. That was to be expected after being fucked for a few minutes. The taller man grabbed a hand-held camera and turned it on, before thrusting into Logan's loose body again.

  
With one hand he grabbed Logan's hip, steadying him, while he recorded with the other hand. Dak filmed how his cock was swallowed by Logan's willing hole over and over again. Logan was so tight that Dak couldn’t think of anything else. His whole world narrowed down to his lover and his lover's tight hole and his desire to bury his cock inside that tightness as much as possible.

  
The brunette's thrusts were eager and passionate, but they were also steady and never failed to Logan's sweet spot, turning Logan into a moaning mess. To Logan it felt so good to be impaled by his lover's erection. It felt like electrical currents were running through his body, making his hair stand on end. Logan felt very sensitive, feeling every inch of Dak's cock dragging against his inner walls, feeling sweat trickling down his body and feeling every touch against his heated skin.

  
The smell of sex permeated the air as their bodies became one. And soon they reached their orgasm:

  
Dak reached around Logan, grabbing his leaking cock, and started to stroke it. And after a few jerks, Logan came. The black-haired male came with a loud groan, spurting his cum all over Dak's hand and the bedding underneath.

  
Around Dak's cock, Logan's walls tightened, fluttering around the engorged flesh and hugging it in all the right places. Dak thrust into Logan another few times, before he emptied his semen into his lover, capturing it all with his camera. Once he rode out his orgasm, Dak carefully pulled out of Logan, zooming in on his hole with his camera.

  
"God… Look at this. " he murmured.

  
Logan's hole was puffy and gaping, trying to close around something that wasn’t there anymore. A small trickle of white, creamy cum leaked out of it and Dak groaned at the arousing sight. With his thumb he pushed his own cum back into Logan's body and then switched the camera off.

  
He collapsed on the bed, next to Logan, who was breathing heavily.

  
"That was awesome."

  
Dak chuckled and agreed:

  
"It definitely was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner


	4. The Jock and the Cheerleader (Kenlos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall is a star hockey player and Carlos his sexy cheerleader boyfriend. After a victorious game for Kendall, Carlos takes care of his boyfriend's needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. This is not an accurate description of the porn industry.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Carlos walked onto the movie set, which looked like an average living room, with swaying hips. Kendall, who walked behind him, stared at his ass and licked his lips unconsciously:

  
The Latino wore a black and red cheerleader outfit: It had a short dress, barely reaching the middle of Carlos’ thighs, showing off his tantalizing, caramel-colored legs. His top was skin tight and so short that it revealed Carlos’ firm, flat stomach. All in all, Carlos was every man’s wet dream.

  
As his film partner for today, Kendall was dressed in the same colors as Carlos. But the blonde wore a complete ice hockey uniform with shoulder pads and everything. He even had a pair of skates and a hockey stick in his hand. The only thing missing was the helmet. All in all, Kendall was every woman’s and gay guy’s wet dream.

  
The set was built like an average living room: pictures on the wall, a cabinet in the background and in the centre of the room a dark green couch with a coffee table in front of it. Kendall let himself drop onto the couch, groaning as if he was sore from playing a hard game earlier. Carlos sat down next to him, pressing himself into Kendall.

  
“You were amazing, Kendall. The other team never stood a chance. “

  
The blonde grinned.

  
“Thanks babe. “

  
Then Kendall shifted, groaning in 'pain' again. Carlos sat up, looking concerned.

  
“Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you? “

  
“Just a bit sore. Don’t worry your pretty little head baby. “

  
Carlos bit his lips.

  
“It looked really bad when that other guy tackled you. Isn’t there something I can do to help? “

  
Kendall waved with his hand.

  
“I have had worse. It’s not that bad. “

  
The Latino rubbed Kendall’s arm.

  
“My big, strong hockey player. “

  
Kendall smirked and said:

  
“Actually there is something you could help me with. “

  
“What is it? “

  
The blonde smirked again.

  
“Why don’t you pull off my hockey gear and give me a massage? “

  
Carlos smiled seductively.

  
“There is nothing I would like more. “

  
Quickly, Carlos got rid of Kendall’s shoes, hockey pants and protective gear on his shins and crotch, until Kendall had only his tight black underwear on. Then Carlos straddled his partner and pulled the blonde’s hockey jersey over his head, before he undid his shoulder pads and neck protection. Soon, Kendall’s torso was bare, so Carlos started running his hands over the blonde’s strong, firm body.

  
The Latino massaged his partner’s strong chest and abs and grinned when he felt the blonde’s dick harden underneath him. While Carlos was on top of him, Kendall let his hands wander over Carlos fit body and hips, before cupping his ass. Then he pulled off Carlos’ top, but left on the smaller guy’s skirt.   
Carlos leaned in to kiss Kendall and let out an appreciative moan, when Kendall slipped his tongue inside his mouth. They made out passionately, tongues intertwining in a sensual dance, as both males became hard. After some time, Kendall broke the kiss and whispered:

  
“There is something else you could do to make me feel better. “

  
The Latino smiled seductively.

  
“And what could that be? “

  
“Use your gorgeous mouth on me, baby. “

  
Carlos shuddered when he heard Kendall’s husky voice, the blonde’s hot breath hitting his skin. Carlos moaned quietly and gave Kendall a short, but hot kiss. Then he shimmied down the blonde’s body, until he was kneeling between Kendall’s spread legs. Quickly, Carlos got rid of his lover’s tight, black boxer briefs, freeing his cock. Carlos’ eyes widened for a short moment. He has seen Kendall’s big dick before (he watched some of Kendall’s work for the porn studio after all), but seeing it in reality, having it directly in front of his eyes... It made the blonde’s massive dick even more magnificent in Carlos’ eyes.

  
The Latino kissed Kendall’s abs, following his light happy trail with his mouth to the trimmed blonde hair around his cock. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Kendall’s manhood, stroking it a few times, making Kendall moan. Grinning, Carlos leaned forward lapping at the head of the erection. Then he wrapped his lips around the head, suckling and swirling his tongue around it. The blonde groaned and his dick twitched in Carlos’ mouth, when the Latino looked up at him seductively through his lashes. Involuntarily, his hips bucked and he thrust up into Carlos’s mouth. The smaller man got the hint: Winking, he started to move his head up and down Kendall’s length, taking as much as he could into his mouth.   
Kendall threw his head back, groaning and breathing heavily, as he was pleasured by the attractive Latino between his legs. The blonde was astonished how amazing Carlos was at this: Sure, sometimes he used a little bit too much his teeth, but he also knew how to move his tongue, flicking it against all the right spots to make Kendall lose his mind.

The jock ran a hand through Carlos’ black and soft hair, murmuring:

  
“That’s it. So good. “

  
He put gentle pressure onto Carlos’ head, making him move faster. Kendall let Carlos suck him off for a few minutes, jerking his hips upwards into Carlos’ mouth slightly. Then, he pulled Carlos away from his cock. After another kiss, the blonde grabbed his lover's erection, jerking it a few times, before pulling Carlos into his lap. Kendall plunged his tongue into Carlos' mouth again, making him moan, while he kneaded the Latino's butt underneath his skirt.

  
Carefully, he spread Carlos' ass cheeks, running a finger through his crack. Kendall rubbed his finger against his lover's entrance feeling the other man's trimmed, coarse hair there. Quickly, Kendall coated his fingers with lubricant, before sinking them inside Carlos' tightness. The blonde pumped them in and out of his lover, making the Latino groan as he was stretched by the two fingers. Soon, Kendall slipped a third finger into Carlos' hole, never taking his mouth off of Carlos' body. The blonde mouthed at Carlos' jaw, before kissing his partner's smooth neck, while Carlos sat bonelessly on top of him, letting Kendall manhandle him.

  
"Come on, baby. Sit down on my cock. "

  
Grinning Carlos slicked up his lover's cock, making the blonde groan, before slowly and teasingly sinking down onto the hard flesh. Once Carlos' firm ass cheeks were pressed against Kendall's thighs and balls, he stopped moving for a few moments, getting used to the rather massive intrusion.   
After a few moments, Carlos slowly rocked his hips, moving on top of Kendall. Bracing himself with his hands on Kendall's shoulders, Carlos lifted his body up, before he impaled himself on the blonde's cock again. Carlos captured his partner's lips in a hot, passionate kiss as he continued to move up and down.

  
For the next few minutes, Carlos rode Kendall leisurely. The blonde's hands were all over his body, tracing his muscles and exploring his soft skin. But Kendall needed more. So he grabbed Carlos’ ass, lifting up with his strong arms and slamming him back down. The blonde manhandled his lover, moving him up and down his cock like a rag doll, making Carlos moan lowly as his prostate was stimulated.

  
“Fuck you’re so tight. “ Kendall moaned.

  
The Latino’s velvety walls were clinging to his dick, rubbing against it in all the right spots as he screwed it deep into his lover. Kendall lifted the Latino's skirt a bit to make sure the cameras had a good view on Carlos' hole swallowing his dick again and again. Then he ran a finger to Carlos’ hole, feeling how it was stretched open by his marvelous manhood.

  
“You feel so good. Fuck... Take it all baby.”

  
Carlos’ cock twitched at Kendall’s words. He was so aroused by being on top of Kendall, bouncing on his fat cock and being split open over and over again. The blonde’s dick was so big that it put constant pressure onto Carlos’ sweet spot, driving him crazy from all the pleasure. He felt like his blood turned into liquid fire, running through his veins. Carlos didn’t care about anything in that moment except for the mind-blowing pleasure he received. His whole world narrowed down and the Latino could only focus on making sure that the bliss he felt would never stop.

  
When Kendall's hand wandered underneath the skirt, Carlos was still wearing and slapped his lover's right ass cheek, Carlos moaned loudly, his body tightening around Kendall's dick. The blonde grinned.

  
"You like being spanked, baby?"

  
Carlos just moaned, throwing his head back and moving almost frantically up and down his lover's cock. Kendall slapped his ass again.

  
"Use words, baby. Do you like being spanked like a naughty little boy? "

  
"Fuck… I love it! " the Latino exclaimed.

  
Kendall smirked. While he enjoyed, Carlos fucking himself with his dick, the blonde slapped his partner's ass a couple of times, which spurred Carlos on to ride him harder.   
After a while, Kendall felt that he was close, but he didn’t want to cum yet. So, he grabbed Carlos' hips and lifted the smaller guy easily off of him. The blonde put Carlos on the couch next to him on his hands and knees and kneeled behind him. Thumbs spreading his ass, Kendall stared at his partner's well-stretched, gaping hole.

  
"Shit… Look at you baby. All open and wet for me. "

  
Carlos whined, hips bucking as he tried to push back on something.

  
"So eager. " Kendall murmured huskily.

  
He leaned forward, running his tongue over Carlos' fluttering rim. The Latino jolted surprised by the sudden action and mewled softly. Kendall slipped his tongue inside his partner, dragging it against his inner walls.

  
"Oh god…" Carlos whispered in a broken voice.

  
Kendall hummed into his ass, enjoying the taste of Carlos: musky, yet slightly sweet with hints of lube. Slurping, Kendall started to lick out his lover's ass, alternating between dragging his tongue against Carlos' walls sensually and fucking his tongue into his lover. Unconsciously, Kendall's hand wandered to his own dick and he jerked himself off lazily.

  
Drops of sweat were running down Carlos' body as he arched his back, pushing his body back onto his lover's tongue. Soon, Carlos felt the familiar pull in his stomach, being brought close to the edge by Kendall's wicked tongue. He reached out to grab his dick, but Kendall slapped his hand away. Face buried in Carlos' ass, the blonde jerked his lover off. After a few moments, Carlos cried out and came all over Kendall's hand, body constricting around the blonde's tongue.

  
Watching Carlos come undone in front of him was too much for Kendall and made the taller man snap. He grabbed Carlos' hips and thrust back inside him, his erection sliding past Carlos' spit-slick rim. Immediately, Kendall set a hard pace, fucking Carlos mercilessly. He hammered his manhood into his lover hard and fast, pounding him into the couch and filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Carlos moaned quietly, feeling too exhausted from his orgasm to get hard again so soon, but he still enjoyed being fucked.

  
It did not take long for Kendall to cum like this: When he was close, Kendall quickly pulled out of Carlos and stroked himself furiously to his orgasm. With a low drawn out groan, Kendall came: His erection twitched violently as he coated Carlos' ass with his semen, painting the firm caramel colored cheeks white. The blonde shot a huge load onto Carlos' body, his balls emptying themselves completely and by the time Kendall came down from his high, the Latino's butt was drenched with cum.

  
Kendall flopped down on the couch next to Carlos, breathing heavily and feeling completely satisfied. He raised his hand to rub his cum more thoroughly into Carlos' ass.

  
"Shit baby that was so good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner


	5. Showering (Jagan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has wanted to work with Logan for some time now. When it finally happens, James is very excited and Logan can't take his eyes off of James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. This is not an accurate description of the porn industry.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

James looked at his wristwatch and cursed. He was about to be late for work.

  
 _‘Stupid public transport. ‘_ he thought.

  
Normally, James would drive with the car his mom bought him on his 16th birthday, but today it wouldn’t start. So the brunette had to take the bus, which was about to make James late on the day he really didn’t want to be late. Today, he was about to shoot a video with Logan. After James saw the two videos, Logan has made so far, he knew that he wanted to work with Logan. And so James requested Logan as his next film partner.

  
The brunette hurried onto the set and saw that Logan was already waiting, together with David Rocque, their boss, who smiled when he saw James.

  
“James! Right on time! Great to see you. “

  
The two men shook hands.

  
“Good to see you too. “

  
James then turned to Logan, extended his hand and introduced himself:

  
“Hi. I’m James. “

  
“Logan. “

  
The black-haired man shook James hand and smiled at him.

  
‘ _Shit. He even has dimples. ‘_ James swooned in his head.

  
“Ready to shoot? “ David asked.

  
“Very. “ Logan replied, winking at James, who could only nod.

  
David led them to a special bathroom filmset, which consisted of a large, single shower.

  
“As you can see today, you’ll do a shower scene. These are always fun. There’s only the main camera today, so try to stay in its view. “

  
The older man gestured at the shower’s floor.

  
“The floor is knobbed so you won’t slip and fall, but you’ll still have to be careful. So no risky positions or something. Got it? “

  
The two pornstars nodded.

  
“How are we going to do this? “ James asked.

  
“Well, at first we’ll do shots of you both showering seperately. You know soaping your bodies up and stuff. You can stroke your dicks or finger yourself a bit, but not too much. We’ll start with you James and then Logan. James you’ll join Logan in the shower afterwards and the rest is up to you. “

  
Logan and James nodded with James saying:

  
“Sound good. “

  
After James got the okay to go, he undressed and went under the shower’s warm stream. As the water ran down his body, James let his hands wander over himself seductively. He trailed his fingers over his muscular chest and trained abs, before fondling his balls shortly. Turning around, James ran a hand over his muscular backside, before grabbing some shower gel. He lathered himself generously with it, until his whole body was covered with the soapy buds. The brunette washed himself sensually fot a bit, before wrapping a soapy hand around his half-hard cock, stroking it to hardness. Then James got the sign to get out so he left the shower after washing off the soap.

  
Logan felt a bit sad when James left the shower, as he enjoyed watching how the taller man ran his hands over his wet, soapy body. But that sadness was quickly forgotten, when it was his turn to undress. Usually, it didn’t bother him to undress or be naked in front of others (he was a pornstar after all), but this time it felt a bit different, when Logan felt James’ hungry eyes on his every movement. And the young man felt a bit afraid that he would look stupid in the shower. But once he was under the water, he felt relaxed and moved naturally as he spread the hot water and shower gel over his slim and manly, yet slightly curvy body.

  
James couldn’t think of anything else but Logan, his rather long cock throbbing. In James’ eyes, Logan’s body was extremely gorgeous and the firm curve of his ass, covered in soapy water, was sinfully arousing. James nearly choked on his saliva when Logan slowly inserted two soapy fingers into his ass and pumped them in and out a bit. Logan, too, washed off the soap before James could join him.

  
The brunette eagerly went into the shower, hugging Logan from behind, their naked bodies pressed together as warm water continued to fall onto them. James rubbed his dick against Logan’s ass, dragging the head of his cock against the firm, wet flesh of Logan’s body, while he kissed his partner’s neck. James spun the smaller male around, keeping him in his arms, before crashing their lips together. Lips moving frantically against each other, the two young men explored the other’s body with their hands. And when James softly bit into Logan’s plumb bottom lip, making him gasp, the brunette used this opportunity to intertwine their tongues. Their tongues danced a dance of passion, whike Logan wrapped a hand around their wet dicks, rubbing them against each other. They panted into each other’s mouths as time lost all meaning when their naked, slippery bodies rubbed against each other.

  
Suddenly, Logan broke the kiss and moved his mouth down. He nibbled at his partner’s collar bone, before kissing his way over James’ muscular chest to his right nipple. Wrapping his lips around the sensitive, pink nub, Logan sucked and nibbled at it, making James gasp. When James’ nipple got enough attention, Logan moved further down his lover’s body, who rested his head and shoulders against the wall of the shower. Logan’s lips wandered over James’ prominent abs, tracing the outline of each one with his tongue. James deeply enjoyed this, but he anticipated the moment Logan would move even lower, his mouth descending onto his dick, while the brunette’s body was shuddering from barely controlled, nerve-wracking lust. And James’ wish was soon fulfilled.

  
He gasped out loudly when Logan’s mouth suddenly engulfed his dick. The black-haired man suckled at the tip of James’ erection, massaging it with his tongue. Slowly, Logan moved his head further down the hard flesh, making James almost lose his mind at the divine feeling. The smaller guy wrapped his hand around the base of James’ manhood to stroke the part he didn’t have in his mouth, while he moved his head tortureously slow. Flicking his tongue against the sensitive flesh, Logan grinned when James moaned audibly. He quite enjoyed teasing James, making the strong man’s knees buckle and coercing moans and other sounds of pleasure out of him as the salty flavor of his pre-cum hit Logan’s tongue. Then Logan shifted slightly to be in a better position as he moved his head further down on James, deepthroating him. He paid attention to go slow, in order not to gag, and to breathe through his nose, as his lover’s impressive length slipped down his throat.

  
James’ eyes widened and he tried to breathe as Logan’s nose pressed against his pelvis. Logan’s throat was spasming around his erection and was so tight that James saw stars. Logan moved off of his cock and grinned cheekily at James, before latching his mouth back onto James. Unconsciously, James tangled his hand in Logan’s black, wet and soft hair, which he used to guide Logan’s head. Logan however wasn’t done teasing his partner: And so he alternated between small kitten licks at the head, rapidly moving his head up and down as well as slowly deepthroating him. Logan’s sudden changes of pace as well as the different techniques he used kept James on edge and intensified his pleasure.

  
But as amazing as this blow job was, there was a time where James wanted more. So he used the hand he had in Logan’s hair to gently pull him off his cock and into a standing position. Then James kissed his lover, devouring the smaller man’s mouth. The brunette flipped them around and pushed Logan against the shower wall, so that Logan’s chest and stomach were pressed against the slippery tiles. James’ large hands wandered over Logan’s backside, from his shoulders over his muscular back to the swell of his ass. James spread his partner’s ass cheeks and circled two large fingers around Logan’s stretched hole. He plunged them inside Logan and was amazed by Logan’s tightness around his fingers, which made his cock ache from the desperate wish to be sheathed inside him. James wiggled his fingers inside Logan for a bit, before he pulled them out. The tall brunette slicked his throbbing erection up with some of the shower gel and pressed the tip of his length against Logan’s rim: Only a minimal amount of pressure was needed for James’ manhood to breach Logan’s body.

Slowly, yet steadily, James slid into his lover, until his hips were pressed against Logan’s ass. Once he was balls deep inside his lover, he didn’t move for a moment savoring the feeling of the smaller guy around him.  
Logan moaned lowly as he was stretched open by James’ dick and when James was completely inside him, Logan closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the wall, taking deep breaths. He enjoyed the way James filled him so throughoughly. And when the brunette moved, Logan felt heavenly:

  
At first James pulled out of Logan teasingly slow, until the smaller guy’s rim was only stretched by the tip of the brunette's erection. Then he slammed his cock back inside testing the waters. And after a few experimental, teasing thrusts, James grabbed Logan’s hips and started to fuck him in earnest. Pistoning his hips in and out of his lover, James leaned forward to kiss the smaller guy’s shoulder. James’ hit Logan’s prostate on every other thrust, which was enough to make Logan feel like his body was on fire, but it would not be enough to make him cum. The black-haired bottom’s mind was clouded with lust so it took him a while to get that James deliberately avoided to hit his sweet spot all the time to tease him. Logan whined and tried to shift his hips so that his prostate would be hit all the time, but James’ hands on him kept him in place.

  
As for James... The brunette was absolutely speechless. Fucking Logan was even better than he imagined. The smaller man took his cock so willingly, inner walls clamping onto his dick. Logan’s body felt so good that James lost himself completely in the pleasure, almost forgetting that he was actually at work. He continued to hammer his dick into Logan, trained chest filling with pride that he could draw out all these moans and mewls out of Logan.

  
Eventually, James pulled out of Logan, immediately mourning the loss of the tight heat around his dick. The brunette turned around his lover and lifted him up.

Understanding, Logan wrapped his legs around James’ waist and his arms around the other’s neck as he was entered by James’ manhood again. This time gravity was on their side, so James went even deeper inside Logan. Warm water continued to fall onto them as the brunette started to rock his hips into Logan’s. This time every movement made James press against Logan’s prostate, the tip of his cock almost constantly massaging the other man’s spot.

  
The shower gel made James’ dick very slick, but the continuously fall of water onto them made everything even more slick, which made not only thrusting into Logan easier for James, but it also produced a squelching sound that for some reason aroused the brunette a lot.

  
When James felt that he was close, he pulled out of Logan and set the other man onto his feet. Logan understood and went onto his knees. While James started to jerk himself to orgasm, Logan’s tongue flicked against his partner’s erection occasionally. Logan looked up at the brunette seductively and James quickly stumbled over the edge. With a deep, guttural groan he came all over Logan’s torso.

  
After the brunette’s dick was spent, Logan reached out to jerk himself off. But James slapped Logan’s hand away and got down to stroke Logan’s dick himself. And a few up and down movements with his hand later, the black-haired male reached his climax too and covered James’ hand with his load. The brunette winked at Logan and licked some of the cum off of his hand.

  
James helped Logan up onto his feet and together they washed off their sweat and cum from their bodies. When they came out of the shower, chatting quietly, David gave them a thumbs up. The two men dried themselves off and got dressed, before hugging.

  
“That was amazing. Let’s work together more often. “ Logan said.

  
“I can’t say no to that. “ James replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner


	6. Taxi Driver (Kett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall works as a taxi driver and often has rude customers. But when Jett climbs into his taxi, he acts so rude that Kendall has to pull over and put him into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. This is not an accurate description of the porn industry.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“To the airport. “ Jett told the blonde driver of the taxi he was climbing in.

Kendall, who drove the taxi, only nodded. At first both men were silent, but a few minutes into the drive, Jett spoke up:

“It must be horrible to spend his whole life as a taxi driver... To have no qualification, no talent or intelligence whatsoever. “

Jett shrugged.

“But it’s probably just laziness. If you don’t work hard enough, you’ll end up in a low life job with low life income. Like a taxi driver. I suppose you can feel lucky though. After all you can enjoy serving better, more valuable people. “

The unspoken _‘like me’_ was clearly audible in Jett’s voice. Kendall didn’t reply. Instead, his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You probably don’t even speak my language. “

Suddenly, Kendall turned the car around, turning into a small deserted drive way made out of sand. There would be a film team waiting for them in Kendall’s first outdoor scene. After stopping the car, Kendall climbed out of it and walked around it to open Jett’s door and pull him out. Kendall pushed Jett onto his knees and got his soft cock out of the rough pants of his taxi driver uniform. The blonde stroked it until it was half-hard and held it in front of Jett’s face.

“Suck. “ he commanded harshly.

“What? No! I won’t... “

Jett was interrupted when Kendall rammed his dick between Jett’s lips. Jett pretended to resist as Kendall forced his now hard cock in and out of his mouth, but after a few moments Jett complied and started to move his head on his own. Kendall chuckled darkly.

“Yeah... I knew you’d be a good cocksucker. “

The other blonde glared up at him, but the glare’s effect was greatly reduced by the fact that Jett was still sucking Kendall off eagerly. Jett obviously played the role of someone unwilling, but secretly he enjoyed sucking Kendall off. The other blonde’s dick was tasting sweetly and lay so divinely heavy on his tongue. Then Jett relaxed his throat and gave Kendall the signal they previously agreed on (three for the cameras invisible taps on Kendall’s right shoe).

Kendall understood and grabbed Jett’s head tightly, before he started to thrust into Jett’s mouth. Grunting, the taller of the two fucked Jett’s mouth, forcing all of his ten inches dick down the other man’s throat. Jett was well-practised at this, but tears still gathered in his eyes, because Kendall’s thrusts were short, hard and punctuated as the blonde stayed in his role of the angry taxi driver, who put an impolite customer into place. Kendall also liked the view he had. Because the handsome Jett kneeling in the dirt, wearing a posh, expensive looking suit, with spit dribbling down his chin while he got his mouth fucked was a sight to remember.

Jett was quite good at controlling his gag reflex, but getting his mouth used by someone as hung as Kendall, eventually became too much, even for him. So, he gave Kendall another hidden signal (two taps). The taller blonde immediately pulled his dick out of Jett’s mouth, who was pulled into a standing position and pressed against the taxi. Before Jett knew what was happening, he was kissed. It was a wild kiss, full of anger and passion. A battle for dominance that involved a lot of teeth clashing and lip biting.

Kendall rubbed his hard dick, which was wet from his own pre-cum and Jett’s saliva, against the soft fabric of the other man’s pants. Jett, who was hard inside his pants by now too, bucked his hips as well, rubbing his clothed erection against his partner. The two men rutted against each other frantically, not once stopping their angry make out session. Quickly, Kendall got rid of Jett’s suit, throwing it onto the floor, before he pressed Jett against the car again.

Their tongues started to battle again as their bodies rocked against each other: Jett’s naked, strong body and Kendall’s even taller and stronger, yet clothed body. The taller blonde raised his hands to pinch and twist Jett’s rosy nipples almost painfully, making Jett gasp into Kendall’s mouth.

When they broke away from each other, Kendall saw that the rough fabric of the clothes he wore turned Jett’s soft skin red in some spots, marking him. The tall blonde grinned, his cock twitching, at the thought of making Jett his. Hastily, he opened the door of the taxi and pushed Jett onto the backseats, with his face down. Kendall stared at the other male, who laid there so willingly: The blonde’s eyes wandered over Jett’s muscular shoulders and back to his firm, well-formed ass and surprisingly long legs. The taller man stroked his dick absentmindely for a few times as he stared at his partner’s naked body, before climbing on top of him. Kendall bit into Jett’s shoulder as he kneaded the smaller guy’s ass cheeks roughly. Kendall spread them and spit into his hand once to coat Jett’s hole with saliva and another two times to slick up his erection. Then Kendall pressed his thick cock into Jett’s body.

Jett was well-stretched as preparation for this scene, but Kendall’s massive length still burned a bit. The blonde appreciated that Kendall tried to be as gentle as possible, but he also knew that they both needed to stay in their roles. So he just moaned and took the big dick. Once Jett felt his partner’s balls pressed against his ass, he only got a short moment to properly get used to the intrusion, as Kendall laid himself on top of Jett. And when Kendall started to move, only his hips moved, while his strong torso pressed Jett’s body into the car’s seat.

Shortly after sheathing all of his cock inside his lover, Kendall lifted his hips and pulled out of Jett, before using his strength and the pull of gravity to thrust back into Jett as forcefully as possible, enjoying the other man’s yelp. He could feel that someone with a camera stood behind them outside of the car and Kendall spread his legs subtly to give them a better view on the spot where his and Jett’s bodies were connected. The blonde top repeated this movement a couple of times, before changing his technique. Instead of using hard, but slow thrusts, Kendall now fucked Jett with hard and very fast thrusts, properly hammering into the smaller blonde’s body.

Kendall moaned lowly as his dick was swallowed by Jett’s cock repeatedly, the other man’s tightness around his cock being absolute bliss. The taller blonde’s heavy balls slapped against Jett’s ass with every thrust, creating an arousing sound. While a part of him still felt bad for possibly hurting his partner, Kendall closed his eyes and succumbed to the pleasurable act, his world narrowing down to fucking the living daylights out of Jett, whose inner walls clung to his erection, trying to draw it even deeper into Jett’s body.

Being immobilized by Kendall on top of him, Jett had no choice, but to lay there and take it hard. Not that he wanted something else: The slight burn from the beginning has faded making way for mind-blowing pleasure. The impressive manhood inside him never failed to put breathtaking pleasure onto his sweet spot, but even without that Jett would have enjoyed this. After all, he was such a big fan of being fucked, of being filled and stretched open, that he only bottomed. At least, privately. During work he still fucked other pornstars, which was enjoyable, but for Jett nothing was better than the sweet pleasure of having a hard dick inside him, being taken care of sexually, but also emotionally. So it was moments like these that Jett enjoyed his job the most. Whining and groaning, he let Kendall pound him into oblivion. When Jett thought, he was about to explode from the great pleasure, Kendall pulled out of him and pushed him aside a bit.

The tall blonde sat down on the car’s backbench, legs spread slightly. He gestured to his erection and told Jett:

“Come on. I’ll give you a ride. This time free of charge. “

Jett scrambled into Kendall’s lap eagerly, sinking down onto his cock with his strong back facing Kendall. With his feet on either side of the taller guy’s strong legs, Jett began to ride Kendall enthusiastically. Time over time, he lifted himself up and slammed his body back down, taking Kendall inside his body. Jett’s perfectly styled hair started to come undone and some of the light blonde strands fell into his eyes, which made him look even more handsome in a debauched, fucked out kind of way. Drops of sweat were running down their bodies and onto the car seat as the heat built up inside them as well as inside the car. Jett’s feet slipped off of the slippery car seat and onto the vehicle’s floor, next to Kendall’s, who used this opportunity to reposition his partner:

He pushed against Jett’s back to bend him over, until the smaller guy’s muscular chest touched their knees. Then Kendall used his thumbs to spread Jett’s pale ass cheeks, so that he got a perfect view on Jett’s little hole stretched by his dick. Entranced, Kendall watched how his manhood disappeared into Jett over and over again as Jett continued to tirelessly ride the other blonde. The taller blonde then pressed his thumb against Jett’s already widely stretched rim and used just enough pressure that the tip of his thumb sunk into Jett’s body next to Kendall’s hot and throbbing erection. The added stretch made Jett cry out in pleasure and he started to ride his partner more frantically, while Kendall fucked up into him. And after squeezing his cheeks roughly, Kendall let Jett sit up again and grinned when he noticed that the other man chanted a quiet mantra:

“Fuck yeah. Fuck. “

And suddenly, with a loud cry of pleasure, Jett came, spilling his cum all over his own torso. His walls tightened and loosened around Kendall’s manhood erratically as he rocked his hips back onto Kendall’s dick. The taller blonde let Jett ride out his orgasm, but when the smaller blonde’s body visibly relaxed, the blonde hunk lifted Jett off of his cock and put him into the footwall of the car between his legs. Kendall’s length was throbbing painfully from the young man’s desperate need for release, so he told Jett:

“Finish me off. “

Jett wrapped a hand around Kendall’s length, moving it up and down the shaft. He mouthed at the tip, tongue seductively licking off some drops of sweet pre-cum. Then Kendall’s body convulsed and he spilled his white, sticky seat over Jett’s face, covering mostly Jett’s cheeks and lips, but some drops of cum also got caught in Jett’s soft, light eyelashes.

Kendall eventually stopped coming and slouched back into the car’s seat. The two men stayed like this for a while, Jett resting his head on Kendall’s thigh, cum drying on his face. A relaxed silence filled the car, until Kendall asked his partner:

“Are you okay? I did not hurt you, did I? “

The kneeling blonde looked up at Kendall and replied smirking:

“Damn, good at fucking AND a gentleman. “

Then Jett’s smile became soft and he added more seriously:

“I’ll be a bit sore tomorrow, but you didn’t hurt me too bad. It was worth it. “

“Glad to hear that. “ Kendall grinned.

He started to get up, tucking his spent cock back into his trousers. Then Kendall helped Jett to get up and out of the car as well. He kissed his partner shortly and sweetly, before asking:

“How about we drive back, shower and then I’ll treat you for lunch? “

Jett whistled. He couldn’t believe how sweet Kendall was.

“You’re really a gentleman. Let’s go. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner


	7. Pool (Cargan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you put Logan and Carlos into swimming trunks and give them access to a pool, it is not hard to guess what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. This is not an accurate description of the porn industry.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“Hey! You must be Logan! I totally recognize you from your vids. You are so hot. I’m so glad to work with you. Do you think that we...”

Carlos cut himself off when he saw Logan’s slightly overwhelmed face. The Latino facepalmed.

“Oh God. How rude of me! I’m Carlos, your film partner for today. “

He extended his hand, which Logan gladly shook.

“I’m Logan. But you know that already. “ he replied, which made Carlos blush and chuckle.

“Yeah... Sorry. I can be overly excited sometimes. “ the Latino said, rubbing his neck and looking sheepishly.

“Don’t worry. It’s cute. “

Carlos’ face instantly brightened and the two chatted for a few minutes. During that time Logan discovered that he was right: Carlos was cute. His hyperactive, easily excitable and cheerful personality had something endearing and Logan was reminded of a puppy chasing its own tail. But in these rare and short moments where Carlos calmed down and almost became serious he wasn’t cute anymore. At least not exclusively cute. Because Logan found out that in these moments Carlos was smokingly hot in a way that was new to Logan. His previous film partners, James and Kendall, were much taller and muscular than him. Even Dak towered over him and was broader than him. Logan knew that these guys were easily able to overpower him and that gave him a thrill. But Carlos was almost the same height at him (he was only an inch taller than Logan at the most) and while the Latino was sturdier than him, Logan estimated that he wasn’t that much stronger. Yet, Carlos radiated that kind of attractiveness and that sort of confidence that he could give Logan a great time that made Logan want to submit to him completely.

The two men went showering on their own and got dressed into their outfits soon afterwards: Carlos wore a skin tight speedo that made his caramel colored body look absolutely stunning and Logan slipped into tight dark red swim trunks that accentuated his ass perfectly. After  conplimenting each other, Logan and Carlos went onto the set, which was a huge outdoor pool.

“Another water scene? “ Logan asked David, who joined them in that moment.

The older man grinned.

“Your last video was very popular and a lot of viewers demanded more of your naked, wet body. “

Logan blushed lightly as Carlos agreed, for once completely serious:

“He’s right, you know. I’ve jerked off to your last video at least half a dozen times. “

David smirked.

“That’s the spirit. Now, as usual everywhere are cameras and microphones. We also have special underwater cameras. So you have no script, no restrictions and no boundaries, except for drowing or hurting yourself in any other way. Just do what makes you feel good. “

A goofy grin spread on Carlos’ face as he started to run and dived into the pool, splashing everyone around. He resurfaced laughing and lifted himself out of the water, before sitting on the edge of the pool his legs dangling in the water. Logan joined him there. And after everyone cleared the film set, they got the signal they could start whenever they wanted. 

The two young men grinned at each other, before leaning towards each other. Logan put his hand on Carlos’right cheek as their lips met. They moved their lips slowly and sensually against each other, until the Latino, who had his hands on Logan’s hips, flicked his tongue over Logan’s lips, which prompted Logan to part his lips slightly. Their tongues met, at first tentatively, but then more and more confident, as they explored each other’s mouth. The sensual intertwining of their tongues made Logan feel all warm and fuzzy and when they reluctantly ended the kiss, the pale man had to gasp, overwhelmed by the intensity of this moment.

Carlos smiled softly at him, before moving over to Logan’s long neck. Kissing and licking, Carlos got a taste of his lover’s pale neck, but was careful not to leave a mark. Meanwhile, Logan ran his hands through the Latino’s soft black hair ans over his neck. Then their mouths met again in a kiss that was as intense and breathtaking as the first one. Logan’s hand accidentally brushed Carlos’ bulge, which was very obvious in the Latino’s tight swimwear. So, the two men separated once again, giggling softly.

Logan trailed his fingers over Carlos’ body following them with his eyes: At first Logan ran them over Carlos’ very kissable lips. Down over his chin, neck and collarbones to the Latino’s flat chest, where Logan circled them around Carlos’ dark nipples. Then he trailed them over Carlos’ fit stomach to the waistband of Carlos’ speedos and everywhere he touched him, Logan left the Latino’s skin tingling. Elegantly, Logan slid into the water and stood between Carlos’ legs. He kissed the insides of his thighs and his stomach softly, before pulling off Carlos’ underwear, freeing his erection.

Tenderly, the pale-skinned man wrapped a hand around Carlos’ length. He stroked it slowly, while fondling the other’s balls, which caused Carlos to groan lowly. Logan then leaned forward and carefully licked at the head of Carlos’ length. Slowly, Logan wrapped his lips around the manhood in front of him, throughoughly massaging the Latino’s dick with his tongue. Then the black-haired pornstae shallowly bobbed his head up and down, enjoying how Carlos sighed out in pleasure. The Latino ran his hand through  Logan’s hair, but not to push his head down or make him go faster. Carlos only wanted to feel the soft strands between his fingers.

Softly, almost lovingly, Logan continued to suck Carlos off, until his head was pulled up. The two men kissed again passionately, before Carlos made them change the positions. Now it was Carlos, who was in the water and between Logan’s legs. The Latino mouthed at Logan’s flat stomach and dipped his tongue into the other’s naval,  before slowly pulling down Logan’s swim trunks. Carlos thought that Logan had a beautiful cock: average size and slightly turning upwards with the shaft as pale as the rest of Logan,  the head pink and the tip glistening with a lone drop of pre-cum. Carlos steadied his partner’s erection, before capturing the head of ut with his mouth. Suckling, Carlos went down on Logan, his head sliding up and down Logan’s cock, while thw Latino’s tongue tried to find the most sensitive spots on his partner’s manhood.

When Carlos resurfaced, Logan’s dick was shining with his spit, a single strand of saliva connecting the head with Carlos’ lips. For a moment, the Latino thought about letting Logan fuck him. He wanted that a lot. But in that moment he wanted Logan’s ass even more.

 _‘I’ll have him fuck me another day. ‘_ Carlos decided.

Carlos gently turned Logan onto his hands and knees, so that his pale ass was dangling on the edge of the pool, perfectly within the reach of Carlos’ mouth. The Latino caressed Logan’s breathtakingly shaped ass with his tongue and his hands, massaging the soft flesh lightly. Carlos didn’t even have to spread his lover’s ass cheeks, since the way they were formed and Logan’s position with his spread legs, did all the work for him. Leaning forward, Carlos’ tongue flicked through Logan’s hairless crack and tickled his hole. The caramel skinned pornstar kissed his partners hole and licked it a few times. Grabbing Logan’s ass cheeks with both hands, Carlos buried his face in Logan’s ass. Eagerly, he licked at Logan’s hole, moaning at its sweet taste. He flattened his tongue, swiping it over his lover’s entrance, before Carlos slowly entered Logan’s body with his tongue.

Logan whined as he felt the other man’s slick and agile tongue exploring the most intimate part of his body. He felt how it pushed past his rim, opening him. He felt how Carlos’ tongue flicked over his sensitive and already stretched inner walls and how it searched for his sweet spot. And Logan felt how the Latino found his spot. The pale guy felt how heat filled him, spreading from that one small spot through his whole body.

The Latino ate him out like he was starving, yet it was Logan, who felt like he was starving. Moaning lustfully, Logan bucked his hips, pushing his body back into Carlos’ face. That was when Carlos pulled Logan into the pool with him, his tanned chest pressing against Logan’s pale back. Underneath the surface, Carlos caressed Logan’s ass again, before lining his erection up with his lover’s hole and slowly entering him. The Latino took his lover with flowing, powerful thrusts, wrapping his arms around Logan to keep him close.

Logan’s hips hit the edge of the pool every time, Carlos moved into him passionately, but the young man couldn’t find himself to care. The pleasure that the Latino gave him overpowered every pain. He leaned back into Carlos’ warm embrace, head on his lover’s shoulder, and moved his hips in unison with Carlos’ thrusts as the Latino made the pleasure build up inside him and made Logan feel like a hot, eternally burning fire consumed his body. Their syncronized movements were full of passion, full of lust and full of affection as they fucked almost lovingly. Having sex inside the water was a novelty to both of them, but it made things so much more interesting. The water sloshing around them with every movement made their physical union much more intense, as they were even more conscious of the way their bodies moved against the other.

Tenderly, Carlos pulled out of Logan and returned to his position from the beginning of the video: sitting on the edge; his legs in the water. But this time he was naked, his erect cock standing proudly as Logan straddled him and sunk down onto him. When his plumb ass was seated on Carlos’ thighs, Logan wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, who did the same. Their bodies were pressed together tightly as Logan rode Carlos wildy. But, it wasn’t with the rough, untamable wildness of a storm. It was with the much calmer, yet just as powerful, wildness of the quiet sea with waves of pleasure building up and crashing down on them.

The two men got lost in each other and the pleasure they created. But when Logan could tell, from the desperate small sounds Carlos made, that his partner was closed, he mournfully got off Carlos’ cock. Then Logan straddled the Latino again, but his time with his dick trapped against Logan and his own body. The pale man’s cock was pressed against Carlos and they shared open-mouthed kisses as their erections rubbed against each other. Soon, Logan wrapped a hand around both their dicks and that was what brought Carlos over the edge. With a strangled moan, the Latino came, his body tensing, as he came over his toned caramel-colored stomach.

And seeing the way Carlos looked and hearing what sound he produced in this moment of pure ecstasy, was too much for Logan to handle: His hand flew over his cock, before he stumbled through his climax as well. His twitching and throbbing erection spurted his cum all over his lover. Once Logan’s balls were emptied, the smaller guy deflated on top of Carlos, foreheads pressed against each other as their heavy breaths intermingled. Logan shimmied down and licked their mixed seed from Carlos’ stomach, which made the Latino moan weakly. And then in a last desperate kiss, Logan shared it with Carlos, letting him taste their combined releases as well.

Logan got up, knees weak, and he helped Carlos up.

“That was amazing. “ the pale guy said quietly.

Carlos hummed in agreement.

“It was awesome. But next time you can fuck me. “

The Latino walked laughing towards the showers as Logan looked after him, frozen to the spot by surprise, but also arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts


	8. Locker Room (Kames)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Kendall are fit guys, who enjoy doing sports. And when they meet in an empty locker room, they soon start to partake in a different kind of physical activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. This is not an accurate description of the porn industry.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“Hi, I’m James. “

“Kendall. “

The two men shook hands and Kendall’s eyes raked inconspicuously over James’ model-like body not realizing that James did the same to him. Chatting amicably, the two walked into the showers and got dressed into their designated sporty outfits: For James a blank tank top and black basketball shorts, while Kendall got a simple white shirt with light blue basketball shorts.

“Wow… You…Uh… You look amazing. “ James stuttered.

Kendall may not have possessed the defined, perfectly groomed and pretentious beauty that is typical for supermodels, but he had a more natural, roguish and easy-going attractiveness. And for James that was more preferable. The blonde grinned and winked at the brunette.

“So do you, handsome. “

The two men were led to the movie set they were using today by an employee of the film studio. In front of the door leading to said movie set, David Rocque was waiting for them and greeted them warmly. Together they walked onto set, which was a small locker room, the kind one might find in a gym.

“Both of you are pretty fit, so I thought why not use some sporty environment. You won’t have a script or anything. Just do what feels good. “

“I can think of a few things. “ James murmured sultrily into Kendall’s ear.

The blonde shivered in anticipation and blushed slightly. Their boss watched this little exchange with an amused smile and started to walk away from the set, telling them over his shoulder:

“Whenever you are ready. “

James and Kendall looked at each other for a few moments, chuckling weakly. The air between them was charged with sexual attraction and desire and it only discharged when Kendall suddenly slammed James against one of the lockers and kissed him passionately. The brunette responded eagerly to the kiss, slipping his tongue past Kendall’s lips.

Their snog quickly turned into a battle for dominance, their tongues intertwining and pushing and pulling at each other. James quickly moved and flipped them over, so that Kendall became the one who was pressed into a locker. The brunette’s long, elegant fingers were buried in Kendall’s soft, blonde hair, angling the slightly smaller guy’s head, so that they could kiss more easily. However, Kendall did not want to submit to James. Not today.

With quick fingers, Kendall got rid of James’ tank top, his hands exploring the brunette’s ripped torso, while he kissed and licked his way down James’ neck until he reached his collarbone. Then Kendall pressed against James, making him take a few steps back. The blonde pushed him until James was forced to sit down on the low bench in the middle of the locker room. Once he was in the sitting position, James started to pull down Kendall’s shorts, while the other man pulled of his shirt.

When Kendall was naked, he guided James’ head towards his already hardening dick. James eagerly complied and wrapped his gorgeous lips around his lover’s half-erect shaft. Massaging it with his tongue, James made Kendall harden completely very easily. While the brunette started to bob his head up and down enthusiastically, his partner started to breathe heavily, which was only interrupted by occasional, low moans when James’ tongue flicked against a particularly sensitive spot.

The blonde let James suck him off for a while, having a hand in James’ brunette hair but not doing anything with it. The brunette truly had a wicked mouth and Kendall enjoyed every second that it was around his dick. However, they could not stay forever like this. So, Kendall pushed James back until the brunette was lying on the bench. Then he yanked James’ shorts down. Once he was completely naked, Kendall climbed on top of James, kissing him again.

Their hard cocks rubbed against each other, pre-cum and James’ saliva making the slide easier. Grinding their erections together was accompanied by open-mouthed kisses and frantic clawing and groping at the other. James felt like he was losing his mind as Kendall’s massive length slotted perfectly against his own, equally impressive erection. The blonde could see how far along James was already, so he decided to have mercy on his gorgeous film partner. Scrambling away from the brunette, Kendall flipped him onto his stomach, so that he could access James’ butt. The blonde kneaded the cheeks shortly and slapped them slightly, before spreading them. The brunette’s butt was very muscular, but also surprisingly curvy and Kendall really liked it.

James’ eyes widened and he gasped, when a dry finger was pushed inside him. Obviously, he had stretched himself in the shower, knowing that he would be the one to bottom today, but James prepared himself only minimally, so the intrusion was a tiny bit uncomfortable. The finger wiggled inside him, accidentally brushing against something that made James push back onto the finger, which elicited a husky chuckle from Kendall. Soon, James’ hole was breached by another finger. Slowly, Kendall became impatient, wanting to fuck his lover desperately, so he fingered him hastily, shortly shoving a third finger up James’ ass, before pulling all of them out. Retrieving a small package of lubrication from James’ shorts on the floor, Kendall slicked his erection up and lined himself up with his partner’s entrance.

The blonde slowly pressed inside, spearing James open on his massive cock. Kendall groaned as his rock-hard dick was engulfed by the divine heat of his lover’s body. The brunette’s inner walls clung to Kendall’s erection, constricting and fluttering around it as James adjusted to the intrusion. The brunette breathed heavily, trying to ignore the burn as his body accommodated to the wide stretch. James was not very used to bottoming, which made it even more difficult to get used to it, but James was determined to get the most pleasure out of it. So, the brunette focused on breathing properly as he was filled with his lover’s erection.

Once Kendall bottomed out, James found that the burn of being stretched wide open was actually bearable and the brunette discovered that it was actually very nice to have a hot, throbbing dick inside him. It felt new and unusual, but also very exciting and arousing. James bucked his hips, signaling Kendall to start moving and the blonde complied immediately.

At first, the blonde moved carefully, holding James’ waist tenderly as he rocked his erection in and out of the brunette. Soon, it became apparent to the blonde that James could take more, especially since James was spurring him on, groaning:

“Harder! “

Kendall’s hands quickly went from James’ hips to his shoulders for better leverage as he sped up his thrusts. Fucking someone like James was a novelty for Kendall as well. Usually, Kendall prefers his male lovers to be smaller than him and not as muscular at him. The blonde liked his lovers’ soft and cuddly. But while he was thrusting James, he could not deny that fucking someone, who was similar in height and physical strength and who would not have difficulties to switch this whole situation around, had a lot of appeal. Having a strong man submit to him and let Kendall fuck him attested to the blonde’s “manliness” and dominance, boosting Kendall’s ego. The blonde knew that this primal urge was illogical, but it also felt bloody brilliant.

James arched his long, tanned back, pushing back against Kendall’s thrusts. The blonde’s thick length put constant pressure on the brunette’s sweet spot, making James feel like all hair on his body stood on end and like his nerves were on fire. The pleasure of being penetrated, which was radiating from his prostate, felt as good as the pleasure one would get from penetrating someone, maybe even better. And quite honestly, James did not care to make a decision which kind of pleasure he preferred. He just wanted the pleasure to continue.

Then the blonde pulled out of James and flipped the brunette onto his back again. James sat up and before Kendall could do anything, the brunette had his mouth on the blonde’s erection again. James bobbed his head up and down eagerly, swirling his tongue around the head of Kendall’s erection and making the blonde moan brokenly:

“Oh g-god…”

The brunette happily lapped up Kendall’s sweet pre-cum, jerking off the parts of Kendall’s dick he could not fit in his mouth. His large hand was splayed across Kendall’s toned stomach to prevent him from moving his hips too much. Suddenly, the brunette’s head was pulled up and Kendall kissed him hungrily. The blonde could taste himself on James’ lips, which aroused him surprisingly much.

After snogging for a little while, Kendall pushed James onto his back again. Kneeling between the brunette’s spread legs, Kendall put the long and muscular limbs onto his shoulders before entering James again. The blonde instantly started to fuck James again. His thrusts became momentarily erratic when James’ walls fluttered and tightened around his dick. James smirked smugly up at Kendall, proving that the slightly taller guy did it on purpose. Kendall growled lowly, before putting more force into his thrusts against James’ prostate, making him mewl and whine in pleasure.

However, James did not last much longer. The feeling of being fucked was too new and too exciting for him to have a lot of stamina. Besides, Kendall really knew how to use his impressive manhood and how to make James lose his mind. James’ body convulsed, his back arching, as he came with a choked sob, coating his own stomach with his hot and heavy cum. The brunette’s muscles were contracting around Kendall, making James’ body even tighter.

Kendall continued to fuck James for a little while longer, until he too reached his climax. The blonde could barely pull out of James, before his erection throbbed and twitched, spurting copious amounts of semen onto James. Kendall coated James’ defined and gorgeous abs with his cum, mixing it with James’ own ejaculate. And after his cock was spent the blonde collapsed on top of the taller guy, not caring that he was smearing their mixed cum all over himself.

The two men rested there for a minute or two, until James pushed Kendall up and away from him and got up too.

“Let’s take a shower. I feel sticky and gross. “ he suggested.

“Only showering? “ Kendall asked, giving James a dimpled smile, before pouting cutely.

James, who already started walking towards the showers, threw a look over his shoulder at Kendall, winked and replied:

“Well, this time you can blow me. “

Kendall grinned, his arousal spiking again, as he hurried after his film partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts


	9. A somewhat different picnic (Games)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Guitar Dude and James are outdoorsy guys, who love to spend time in the nature. Especially if it involves taking off their clothes and a lot of touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. This is not an accurate description of the porn industry.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“Hey, man. I’m Guitar Dude. “

James smiled at the guy with long brown hair that came up to him and held out his hand.

“I’m James. Nice to meet you. You have an interesting name. “

Guitar Dude chuckled.

“Yeah in the first movie I did for Roque Records, I had a guitar with me and someone in the comments nicknamed me Guitar Dude. The name just stuck. “

“I see you two already got acquainted. “ David Rocque said as he joined his two employees.

“Today I’ve got something special planned for you. “ he added.

“And what is that? “ James wanted to know.

“An outdoor scene. Just you two, a picnic blanket and a meadow. “

“Is there some kind of script or theme? “

David shrugged.

“I was figuring we could some sort of nudist thing. “

“So basically, we get naked and get going? “ Guitar Dude asked.

“Yeah pretty much. “

James and Guitar Dude exchanged a glance and shrugged.

“Sounds good to me. “ they both said.

David clapped them both on their shoulders.

“You can start whenever you want. “

After their boss was gone, the two porn stars got undressed. James’ eyes raked over the other guy’s body, taking Guitar Dude’s body in: The brunette’s body was slim, almost as tall as James, with lean muscles underneath soft and pale skin. From his naval over his flat stomach a soft trail of light brown hair ran down to equally soft brown around his flaccid penis. James also noticed how Guitar Dude’s gaze was on him, so he asked with a cocky grin:

“Like what you see? “

Guitar Dude smiled, running his hands over James’ muscular chest.

“How could I not? I like my guys to be buff and strong. “

“Well, then today’s your lucky day. “

Squeezing Guitar Dude’s smooth butt, James added:

“By the way, I like what I see too. “

Grinning the two males walked over to the blanket. They got comfortable and after being given the get-to-go, they faced each other. One hand on Guitar Dude’s bare thigh, one cupping his face, James gave the brunette a passionate kiss. His hand was rubbing small circles into Guitar Dude’s thigh, as the muscular brunette slipped his tongue into his lover’s mouth. The two guys’ tongue danced around each other, intertwining. James’ hands wandered from his lover’s thighs over his stomach and chest to his shoulders. Pushing Guitar Dude onto his back gently, James climbed on top of him.

Guitar Dude’s hands ran over James’ torso as he wrapped his legs around the muscular guy’s waist on top of him. This made their hardening dicks align with each other, so the brunette bucked his hips up, rubbing their erections together and making James gasp into his mouth.

The hunk moved his mouth from Guitar Dude’s, starting to suck and lick at his pale neck. The brunette guitar player moaned and mewled, as their hips started to rock against each other. The men’s hands intertwined as James held them down above Guitar Dude’s head. They rutted against each other as they continued to make out passionately. Guitar Dude absolutely enjoyed having a buff guy on top of him and ravishing him. He tightened his legs around James’ hips, pulling him even closer towards him.

After a few minutes, Guitar Dude blurted out:

“I want to blow you. “

James froze for a moment, before grinning smugly.

“I’m all yours, babe. “

The taller guy sat back with his legs spread and watched hungrily how Guitar Dude crawled towards him and got settled between James’ legs. He ran his fingers over his lover’s length, before he wrapped his hand around it. Guitar Dude jerked James off a couple of times and then started to lick at the tip of James’ erection.

James threw his head back and moaned lowly, as his partner swirled his tongue around his erection. The long-haired brunette bobbed his head up and down, drawing out even more sounds of pleasure from his hunky partner. The tip of Guitar Dude’s tongue rubbed against James’ sensitive frenulum softly, which caused him to gasp and let out a moan so loud it bordered on a scream. The muscular porn star brushed his lover’s hair out of his face to get a better look at him. Guitar Dude grinned around his mouthful, looking up at James and winked.

When James grabbed his hair and pulled him up gently, Guitar Dude followed obediently. He and James made out for a bit, until James flipped them over, straddling his lover. Starting at his lips, the muscular brunette kissed his way down the other man’s body, barely resisting to suck a mark into his partner’s neck, before moving on to his chest. Reaching Guitar Dude’s perky, pink nipples, James kissed and licked at one of them, while pinching the other gently. James teased his lover by scraping his teeth over the other man’s nipples, before turning his attention onto the second one. After that, he moved down even further, kissing and licking over his stomach, tongue dipping into Guitar Dude’s naval and tracing his happy trail. Guitar Dude gasped softly, becoming boneless and pliant. James’ breath ghosted over the tip of his lover’s erection, tongue flicking over it teasingly.

However, James did not pay a lot of attention to Guitar Dude’s hard dick as his mouth quickly wandered on. He mouthed at his partner’s clean shaved balls, before kissing the soft insides of his thighs. Spreading his partner’s legs, James exposed his fluttering hole. The pink muscle was surrounded by a few sparse and light brown hair.

“Mhm, looks delicious. “ James murmured huskily.

Guitar Dude chuckled throatily, but had no chance to reply, as he was flipped over by James. Guitar Dude tilted his ass up alluringly, making James growl wantonly. The hunk put his hands on his lover’s hips, holding him in place as he leaned forward to put his mouth on Guitar Dude’s hole: Pressing a few kisses onto the relaxed muscle, James sucked passionately at his lover’s rim. His tongue peeked out of his mouth, rubbing against Guitar Dude’s pucker, coating it with saliva. James licked at his lover’s hole for a while, making him moan and push his hips back onto James’ face. The brunette groaned lowly as an agile, wet tongue wiggled carefully into him. When his lover started to tongue-fuck him, massaging his sweet spot, Guitar Dude arched his back, bucking his hips and clawing at the grass.

“Fucking hell… You are amazing at this. “ Guitar Dude breathed.

James laughed quietly.

“Thanks hottie. You have an amazing ass. “

“What are you going to do with it? “ Guitar Dude teased.

The brunette hummed thoughtfully against his partner’s butt cheek.

“I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t do anything at all. “

He gave Guitar Dude’s hole a teasing lick, making the long-haired brunette beg:

“Please… “

“Mhm, say that again. “

“Please…”

“What do you want babe? “ James asked, rubbing the tip of his finger against his lover’s hole.

“A-Anything, p-please…”

Grinning, James slowly pushed against the other man’s loose, wet entrance. His long finger sunk into Guitar Dude’s body, making the guy whine needily. The brunette’s body was already pre-stretched, so James soon inserted a second digit into his lover. Simultaneously, James wrapped a hand around his still hard dick, jerking himself.

Eventually, James had three fingers buried inside his lover, when Guitar Dude was too impatient to wait any longer. Pulling away from James, he turned around and pushed James onto his back. Straddling him, Guitar Dude reached behind himself, grabbing his lover’s cock and lining it up with his loose entrance. Slowly, he sunk down on the erection, until he was seated on James, who looked up at the other brunette with lustful eyes. Guitar Dude placed his hands on James’s trained pectoral muscles for leverage as he started to move and down slowly.

Guitar Dude grinned down at his lover, quickly losing himself in the rhythmic repetition of riding James, throwing his head back and moaning quietly. Meanwhile, James ran his hands over the back of his lover’s thighs over the firm swell of his ass up to his lower back, encouraging Guitar Dude’s movement. With every up-and-down motion, Guitar Dude’s leaking, rock hard erection was slapping lightly against James’s abs, until James wrapped his hand around it.

Supported by gravity, Guitar Dude was able to take James’s cock very deeply, intensifying the pleasure both men felt. When he moved to far up on his lover’s erection, it accidentally slipped out of Guitar Dude’s ass, but the long-haired brunette quickly sunk down on it again.

After some time, when the hot burn of pleasure started to build up in his lower abdomen, James started to buck his hips up and into his lover unconsciously. Unsatisfied with the leverage that his thrusts had, James sat up and wrapped his arms around the other man’s upper body, carefully flipping them over, so that Guitar Dude was underneath James, without his erection ever leaving the deliciously tight and wet heat of his film partner’s body. Once they were in the new position, James started to roll his hips, thrusting passionately into Guitar Dude.

Their bodies were rocking together as they let out carnal sounds of bliss that mixed, creating a cacophony of pleasure. With every thrust in, James nailed his lover’s prostate, making Guitar Dude’s veins feel like they were on fire, his stomach clenching in pleasure. With every thrust, out, Guitar Dude’s tight inner walls were dragging against the sensitive tip of James’s erection, making him lose every rational thought and emotion, narrowing James’s world down to Guitar Dude and his willing body.

Guitar Dude arched his back, pressing himself against his muscular lover. He wrapped his arms around James’s torso, gasping out:

“I-I… I’m coming…”

James straightened up, still thrusting in and out of his lover, and grabbed Guitar Dude’s erection. It only took a couple of moments, until the engorged flesh in James’s hand twitched violently as Guitar Dude stumbled over the edge, spilling his load all over his partner’s hand.

Due to his intense orgasm, which was accompanied by a loud and relieved sob, Guitar Dude’s inner walls tightened, clenching around James’s penis, intensifying his pleasure. James quickly pulled out of his lover and straddled his lover’s chest, using Guitar Dude’s cum to jerk himself to his climax. The brunette cried out as he spilled his seed all over his lover’s face and wide open mouth. James’s orgasm took nearly a full minute, after which Guitar Dude’s face was covered in thick globs of cum.

Breathless and exhausted, James collapsed next to Guitar Dude. For a few moments, no one said anything. Then the two men turned to look at each other and after a moment James wiped a bit of cum out of the other man’s eyebrow, commenting:

“My cum looks good on you. “

Guitar Dude chuckled heartily.

“It feels good too. But I guess I should wipe it off, before it dries. “

“Only if we’re going to repeat this. “ James responded, pretending to look unhappy.

“You bet we will. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts  
> This is the last chapter of this story. The next update will be the first chapter of the fourth installment in this series.  
> For those of you who also follow my story Big Time Coven on ff.net, I will try to update as soon as I can, but with university and exams coming up, I do not have that much time to write.  
> Also please tell me in the comments, if you were interested in me starting to put the links to my favorite porn videos in the next update.


End file.
